The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In a standard digital computer, the only active computing elements (which will be referred to as active elements) are specialized registers in the microprocessor. The active elements play a role in performing computations. Usually only one machine instruction can be computed at a time. This creates a computational bottleneck.
In some software and hardware development efforts, the use of a higher level programming language, such as LISP, Java, C++, FORTRAN or Python may help simplify product or technology development, saving money and/or reducing development time.
The following references are incorporated herein by reference:    [Adelman—1] L. Adleman, “Molecular computation of solutions to combinatorial problems,” Science v. 266, November 1994, 1021-1024; [Adelman—2] L. Adleman. On constructing a molecular computer, ftp://usc.edu/pub/csinfo/papers/adleman; [Bledsoe] Bledsoe, W. W. (1961), “The use of biological concepts in the analytical study of systems,” ORSA-TIMS National Meeting, San Francisco, Calif.; [Box] Box, G. E. P. (1957) “Evolutionary operation: A method for increasing industrial production,” Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, C, 6(2), 81-101; [Bremermann] Bremermann, R. J. (1962) “Optimization through evolution and recombination, Self-organizing systems,” pp. 93-106, Washington, D.C., Spartan Books; [Enderton] Enderton, Herbert B. (1972) A Mathematical Introduction to Logic, Academic Press, Inc., ISBN 0-12-238450-4, pp. 50-58; [Friedman] Friedman, G. J. (1959) “Digital simulation of an evolutionary process,” General Systems Yearbook, 4, pp. 171-184; [Gershenfeld], N. A. Gershenfeld and I. L. Chuang, “Bulk spin resonance quantum computation,” Science 275 (1997), 350-356; [Kane], B. E. Kane, “A silicon-based nuclear spin quantum computer,” Nature 393 (1998), pp. 133-137. [Kari], Lila Kari, “DNA computing: arrival of biological mathematics,” The Mathematical Intelligence, vol. 19, 2(1997), 9-22; [Mead] Mead, Carver, (1989) Analog VLSI and Neural Systems, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, ISBN 0-201-05992-4; [Rall] Rall, Wilfrid. (1995) The Theoretical Foundation of Dendritic Function, MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-19356-6; [Shor] Peter Shor, Quantum Computing, Documenta Mathematica, Extra Volume ICM 1998, I, 467-486; [Turing] Turing, Alan M. (1936) “On Computable Numbers, with an Application to the Entscheidungsproblem,” Proceedings, London Mathematical Society, 2, no. 42, 230-265, and no. 43, 544-546. [Gokhale] (2005) Gokhale, Maya, Graham, Paul, Reconfigurable Computing, Springer, presents an introduction to RGA chips.